The Order
by SilvertheNephilim
Summary: Silver, Sonic and Tails discover a hidden organisation called the order set up to combat the new world order and run by America's most wanted Shadow. what will they find out about the order when they join or more importantly themselves. Inspiration taken from ninja theory's devil may cry
1. Chapter 1

THE ORDER

CHAPTER ONE: MURDER AND PAPERWORK

Venice sat down at his desk with piles of paperwork, photos and a list of names stuck on the wall.

"It doesn't make any sense, why would he attack so randomly" he thought

Venice was raised in an orphanage from a very young age, he just turned up in a basket at the orphanage door. He worked with the Crime Scene Investigation team in New York. He was a tall, white haired Caucasian male with yellow eyes. Most people would pass dirty looks for his hair and eyes which earned him the nickname 'Silver'.

He was on a hunt for one of America's most wanted Shadow, adequately named since he seems to kill every one of his targets and then disappear, like a shadow

Silver had been on this case for a week but there were no connections between murder victims they just seemed random but just then Silvers partner Sonic arrived in.

Sonic was wearing a blue body warmer, blue jeans and red canvas shoes. Sonic always cheered Silver up, no matter the situation

"Silver, here's the file you wanted," he said handed silver the file

"Cheers Sonic, are you going for coffee?" Silver asked

"Yeah I'll bring you one, you look exhausted"

"I am this case is just really stressful"

Sonic was average height, had blue hair and Green eyes. He liked to joke around if the mood was sinister to lift people's spirits

Silver never expected to get on this case, he had only been a detective for a year. The leader of the group arrived in also.

He was tails. He always wore a suit to work, usually black with a red tie

"Sorry guys, coffee is going to have to wait, there has been a sighting of Shadow down at the dock warehouse so gear up" Tails announced

Tails was the leader of the group. He was slightly smaller than silver and had yellow hair and blue eyes. He was raised in the same orphanage as Silver but was adopted before him because of his intelligence and nice hair but this didn't stop Tails from sneaking out at night and walking two miles to visit him every second day. When Tails was at school, he met Sonic there and started bringing Sonic with him to the orphanage. Silver never got adopted so he ran away from the orphanage at seventeen since he had his exams and credentials to be able to go to collage. The three of them decided to study law and become detectives.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: WAREHOUSES AND HOSPITALS

Silver was getting his equipment from his equipment case. Silver preferred a .45 but not just any .45, His was tricked out with all the latest advancements in weapon technology. For starters, his bullets had heat seeking microchips so when the bullet is fired it will find its target unless they are wearing anti-thermal suits. but come on, its New York where are they going to get that type of hardware, Also its grip is coded to Silver's hand print so only he could fire it, and like every spy movie it had to have a laser sight and last but certainly not the least expensive, a magnetic magazine release so the magazine is held in place until its empty. He also liked to wear a black parker jacket, jeans and white high-tops, He also wore fingerless gloves because he had some freakish scars on one of his hands. Silver had a hidden holster inside his jacket to hide his gun. Sonic had two automatic pistols, he liked the fire power and Tails had a plain with no modifications. He believed that 'skill cannot be improved by technology'. It was strange since he was the one who helped silver build his gun

Silver met with them in the parking lot

"Ready to go" silver asked

"All set" Tails replied

"Let's roll!" Sonic said sounding eager as ever as they climbed into the black SUV

They arrived at the warehouse and hoped out of the vehicle. Tails pulled out the schematics for the warehouse

"There is only one main storage facility so we'll search that and hope for the best"

Silver and Sonic agreed but deep down for some strange reason silver had a bad feeling about this, but he ignored it, fixed his gloves and followed.

As they entered silver heard footsteps echoing throughout the room but it was pitch black. Tails pulled out a flash light and switched it on

"I heard that" Tails announced "who's there"

laughing echoed through the room

A figure emerged from the shadows, grabbed Sonic and pierced his back with a knife, he fell to the ground screaming. Tails rushed to Sonic's side stemming the blood temporally

"You'll pay for that" silver said pulling the trigger but nothing happened

"your guns won't work, I've jammed them" he said

"Silver don't" Stephen commanded.

Silver rushed at the man.

Silver threw punch after punch at the man but he blocked every single one of them. He got tired out and the man floored him

"Damn it" silver swore

"Impressive" the man spoke coming out of the darkness. He was wearing a black tracksuit bottoms, red and black air max shoes and a black jacket. It was shadow

"finally, after years of searching, I've found you" he drew a handgun and pointed it at him

"Let's see if I can force you to regenerate"

"NO!" Tails screamed but it was too late

He shot silver in the head he collapsed lifeless on the ground. The man walked up to a window. Sonic struggled to his feet and walked to Silver and Tails followed

"He's not dead,I don't know how but he'll be back, bring him to a hospital" and with that he jumped out the window. Tails called an ambulance.

"Is he dead?, it's not possible he's alive" Stephen thought

"Wake up silver" a demonic voice whispered

Silver awoke to find nothing but whiteness, he freaked out he fell off whatever he was lying on. He started clawing at his face, it felt like a bandage. He heard a voice of a woman

"Mr Venice please calm down" she said "stay still and I'll undo your bandage"

Silver stood still and kept calm while she took off his bandage

"There, all done"

Silver stared at the bandage, it was covered in blood, his blood. She handed him a mirror. He gazed into the mirror

"I can remember…..being shot in the head" silver stuttered

"Yes, you were but amazingly you survived" she said "instead of platelets in your blood stream, you have some unidentified genetic material" she explained

Silver put down the mirror and walked towards the door where his bag was. He was trying not to arouse suspicion because he didn't believe her for some reason.

"Everything all right sir" she asked

"Yes fine just looking for my clothes" silver said opening the bag

There were no clothes in it just a tooth brush, a razor and comb. He stood up and looked out the doors window, there were two armed guards packing MP5'S.

"**Don't trust her silver…. She lies**" a demonic voice said

Silver looked around for the source of it but only saw the nurse

"What did you say you were again?" silver asked

"A nurse" she asked puzzled

"**SHE LIES SILVER!**" it screamed in his head

"YOU'RE NOT A NURSE" silver screamed "THERE'S TWO ARMED GUARDS OUTSIDE"

Silver was really pissed off, he was shot in the head and survived and was now hearing voices in his head

"SECURITY" the nurse yelled

The two armed guards ran in and lunged at silver. He dodged them and tripped both of them over. Silver grabbed their weapons, removed the magazines and hit them straight in the head rendering them unconscious.

He walked outside and felt the wind on his face for what felt like years. He remembered the gunshot

"I need to find Sonic and Tails" he thought "also I'm in hospital clothes, I better home and change, they're probably after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: home sweet home…

Silver finally arrived home but realised he had no keys, thankfully he had a spare key hidden in a crack in the wall. He grabbed it and unlocked the door. His house was pretty basic, it had a kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom

Silver went upstairs to his room and changed into his leather jacket, jeans, high-tops and gloves to hide the scars on his hands. He lifted a painting off the wall and it revealed a safe, he put in a code and opened it. He took out his 45. Pistol and put it in its jacket

Suddenly he heard rapid knocking on his door. Silver took out his pistol and walked down the stairs slowly

"Who is it" silver asked still with his gun to the door

"Venice, you're in trouble" a voice replied "let me in"

"Why should I"

He didn't trust this one bit, all the people he knew called him Silver. Something is up

"I know the guy who shot you"

sparking his interests, Silver instantly opened the door and beckoned her in. it was a girl with short brown hair, sleeveless jacket and jeans

"You can put your gun down now Venice "

"If you're going to address me by name, call me silver, I hate my real name"

"Oh okay, my name is Blaze" she said

"she's cute" Silver thought to himself. He immediately mentally slapped himself

(With Tails and Sonic)

They were on their way to Silvers house. They heard about silver breaking out of that hospital. They didn't blame him but beating up two guards and leaving them with concussions was a bit extreme.

"Bernie, just in case, your SMGs are under your seat" Stephen explained

"Nice, might need them cause you know Silver might be unstable" Bernie said checking the ammo in the magazines

"you never know"

Suddenly out of nowhere a S.W.A.T van rammed into the side of them causing them to spin out of control into a wall. When Tails regained his senses he realised he was near Silver's house. He pulled Sonic behind cover, the S.W.A.T team exited the van and took up position ready to fire.

"I'm not having a good day" Stephen complained

(With silver)

"What do you want" silver asked a bit annoyed

"You're in danger, I can help" Janice replied

"How can I be in danger?"

Suddenly an explosion erupted outside Silver's house. Silver instantly had the door open and was outside. Tails was behind cover with Sonic taking fire from S.W.A.T. silver took out his pistol and opened fire. He immediately got the attention of the S.W.A.T and they returned fire. Silver emptied a full magazine into one and he didn't even stumble. Silver got shot straight threw the chest. Silver stared in awe as the bullet fell out of the wound and it healed itself

"Hey, silver, here's a get well soon present" Blaze shouted

"From who?" silver groaned

"Shadow" she replied

She put a magazine on the ground and kicked it to silver. He examined the magazine.

"Hmm, armour piercing" silver loaded his gun "this ends now, either walk away or die"

He gave the S.W.A.T a few moments to think and they responded by shooting silver in the head

"NO!" Blaze and Tails screamed

Silver collapsed to the ground but five seconds later he stood up, his eyes were glowing red.

"Destroy them silver" the demonic voice echoed in silvers head

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" one of the enemy shouted back

Silver grinned evilly and began firing, every shot found its target, one even pierced one of their helmets. Bodies littered the street and blood flowed into the drains.

Tails ran over to silver and Silver grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him

"What the hell" Stephen exclaimed

"I heard a voice in my head and I obeyed" silver explained "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" Tails said putting his hand on Silver's shoulder "we'll get you checked out, don't worry"

Silver nodded, he then turned to Janice "I want answers and I want them now"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. Trying to match characters with personality is a difficult task**

Chapter 5: Welcome to the order

After the events outside silvers house the atmosphere was a little eerie. After Sonic came to, Blaze said she would take them to Shadow

"I'm with an organization called the order "she began "heard of it?"

"No can't say I have" silver replied

"Good, I suppose you have a lot of questions but they'll all be answered soon" Blaze said

"What about the swat we killed?" silver asked

"Their bodies will be incinerated and their existence erased"

"You can't, they have families"

"No they don't, they were raised for the purpose of testing your abilities"

"WHAT, YOU JUST RAISED THEM TO BE KILLED!"

"Silver calm down, you're in a fragile state because your mind is in shock from the past twenty four hours"

"I WILL NOT CALM…."

Tails and Sonic tensed up. Blaze pulled a syringe out of her pocket and injected silver with it, he was knocked out.

(Later)

When silver came to, Blaze was trying to slap him awake.

"That hurts you know" silver said half asleep

"Oh sorry" Blaze giggled

Silver opened his eyes to find himself still in the car but in an alleyway. Amy stepped out of the SUV. Silver just fell out

"That hurt too?" Amy asked

"Yeah" silver laughed

"Tails and Sonic went on ahead because you took so long to wake up"

Silver laughed and stood up

"Ok we're in an alleyway, what now, you going to mug me" silver joked

"maybe" Blaze giggled "follow me

They walked through an alleyway door and saw a vending machine.

"Want a drink?" Blaze asked

"Yeah, I think I'm dehydrated" silver replied

Blaze took a coin from her back pocket and put it in the vending machine, she then punched in a sequence, she stood back and the machine moved to one side to reveal a doorway. They continued through it until they came to another door with a keypad. She put in another code and the door opened. It revealed people working at desks, projector boards and stacked files labelled 'potiental threats'. Silver was looking around in amazement when a man in a lab coat tipped him on the shoulder.

"Here you are sir" he said handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks" silver said before he downed the entire bottle

"I'll need your coat and weapon please sir, for security reasons"

Silver handed his coat and gun to the man and he left. Blaze beckoned silver to follow, they continued through two sets of double doors and that's when silver saw him, the man who shot him behind a desk wearing a suit.

"Ah silver, how is the head" Shadow chuckled

Silver growled fiercely at snowball.

Sonic and Tails walked through the doors unknown to silver.

"Relax silver "Shadow said" your fine aren't you"

Silver passed no remarks.

"Silver, this organisation has been searching for you because we believed you had unique traits. One is 'incredibly fast healing'. You've seen this for yourself…"

As Shadow continued his speech silver noticed he was wearing a smart suit instead of his gold tracksuit. Silver snapped back to reality

"Why did you shoot me" silver snapped

"I found you and took the opportunity to see if I could force you to heal, it was a test in a sense, like that swat team" Shadow replied

"They're dead with no existence, family or records of living"

"Yes unfortunately, but on the bright side of things, The Order got you that police job and got you on my case, it was only a matter of time until I found you"

Silver thought to himself. He mentally connected the dots with his job and The Order and it made sense

Tails put a hand on silvers shoulder "we've just been recruited….do you want to be a team again?" he asked

"Come on silv, we've all got unique powers. Tails is completely immune to any harmful gas and I have a unique joints in my legs which allows me to run at extreme speeds." Sonic said trying to intrigue Silver

Silver puzzled on the offer for a moment. He couldn't go back to his old job, he massacred an entire S.W.A.T team.

"….okay I'll join" Silver announced

"Fantastic" Shadow exclaimed putting his hands together in excitement

That same man in the lab coat came back with Silver's jacket only it had the order's logo on it. It was a demonic looking face with two swords piercing its head.

"Also…" Shadow began "This was supposed to be delivered to your house by an unknown sender but we intercepted it"

Shadow went to his safe on the wall behind his desk. He entered a code which was extremely long. Eventually the safe popped open and he took out a lengthy package.

"Here it is" he said handing it to silver

Silver took it and started to undo the packaging slowly. The first thing that he saw was a long black case with a spiralling dragon design going down the case. He took off the last bit of packaging off and it revealed a handle. It was a samurai sword. He unsheathed the sword and stared at the shining blade in astonishment. Suddenly something amazing happened, the sword glowed dark blue and so did Silver's scars.

"That was amazing" Blaze exclaimed "how did you do that"

"I don't know" Silver replied sheathing the sword

Tails, Sonic and Blaze joined Silver at Shadow's desk.

"Welcome to The Order, new comers. This organization is sworn to protect the world from Bio-terrorism " Shadow said.

**Please review, I would love to hear feedback**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: what do you think so far?**

Chapter 5: Meet the crew

Silver, Tails and Sonic were told to meet in room 36B which was the briefing room. It had a huge rectangular table with eight leather seats and a projector for presentations if needed. When the gang walked, in silver immediately took the nearest seat and started bouncing on it.

"Act your age" Tails chuckled

"Aw but this is fun" silver laughed

silver chuckled as he stood up

"Nice to see you're having fun" Shadow said

He had entered the room unknown to them thus, making them jump

"Don't do that" Sonic said "you gave me a heart attack

Shadow chuckled "apologies, back to the task at hand, your support team" he snapped his fingers and three men walked in.

"These guys have only just joined and they would be well suited to be your support team. They'll be updating you through headsets."

Silver, Tails and Sonic nodded in agreement.

The first guy stepped forward. He had Green spiky hair and was wearing brown chinos, canvas shoes and white shirt.

"Alright guys, how's things" he said shaking their hands "my name is Jet, I specialise in all things technology. Computers, hacking, schematics, you name it. If you run into computerised doors I'm your man. Then he left leaving the two others.

The second man stepped forward. He had red long hair and was dressed in a suit, complete with tie and polished shoes.

"My name is Knuckles, my area of expertise is strategies and tactics. If you're stuck in a jam I'll be in your ear feeding you information through your communicator" he said proudly "it's an honour to meet the next generation of human evolution"

Silver, Tails and Sonic stood there bewildered by what he had just said.

"Any idea what he's saying?" Sonic asked

"Not a clue" Tails chuckled

Finally the third man stepped forward. He had ginger hair, wore jeans, big bulky jacket and boots. He seemed unstable and a bit overweight.

"I'm doctor robotnik" he blurted out "I come up with schematics and designs for weapons, bombs and even knifes. I can be a little over the top but…" he was cut off by Shadow

"Yes, but 'over the top' is a phrase I wouldn't use, maybe volatile." Shadow stated

Robotnik chuckled "of course sir"

Shadow walked towards the door "your first mission will take place in six hours, be ready. Oh and don't bounce on the chairs" he left and the others followed him.

Silver scratched the back of his head embarrassed

"A colourful bunch of people aren't they" Sonic said

**Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To Have Order One Must Lie

Shadow approached his office door, opened it and stepped inside. He hung up his coat, locked the door and made his way to the filling cabinet adjacent his desk. He opened it and routed around for a moment. He finally took out a bottle of whiskey hidden cautiously behind a group of files. He filled himself a glass and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a document hidden in compartment hidden in the floor, opening it he placed it on his desk. It read;

Shadow, you, the leader of The order will bring me the orphan Silver to me as promised. Your reward will be all the power you desire and more. You will send him on a mission to Japan to recover the documents we need to secure world domination. I hope you won't disappoint me.

It was written in a black inky substance which was unidentifiable through several scans and tests. It was definitely demonic blood for sure. Shadow poured himself another glass feeling pleased with himself. He quickly finished it and put the alcohol and document back in there respected hiding places. He pushed a button on his intercom.

"Send Silver and his team up to my office" he said

"right away sir" a voice replied

soon they all arrived at shadow's office.

"ready for duty sir" Silver said

"thank you, your first mission will take place in japan, we have located a base where terrorists are doing biological experiments. You are to steal any data on these so we can put a stop to it."

"understood" the group replied

"the only complication is that there is an anime convention going on so to avoid suspicion you are going to have to dress up like anime or video game characters."

The entire group including shadow burst out laughing

"there goes the fourth wall" sonic sighed

"anyway this comes with perks. You can try and work your weapons into your costume that way you can still carry them"

The group nodded in agreement

"you are dismissed"

this was just a short chapter to set-up for the future ones. I hope you like the twist. Please leave a review with you ideas on who the gang should dress up as. Shoutouts will be given for ideas. See ya


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally welcome back to a pretty big chapter. This chapter will take place in Japan!**

**Also a thank you to Badazz Author for the character ideas.**

**Chapter 7: The First And Only Mission**

Silver had just finished packing his gear. He was dressed as Robocop, he was completely covered in metal.

"god this is irritating" Silver said trying to fix himself in his costume.

He exited his room, graciously provided by Shadow, with his bag and headed toward the airport. The previous plan of getting flown their by helicopter was cancelled due to their being bad weather so instead they would get a private jet.

They met up outside the airport and compared costumes. Sonic and Tails just laughed at Silver's costume. It was too bulky.

"that is ridiculous" Sonic laughed

"I didn't expect this" Tails chuckled

Sonic was dressed as Sasuke from the Naruto series and he pulled it off nicely. Tails was dressed as Light Yagami from the death note Anime complete with the notebook and he looked quite sinister too.

"c'mon, we just need to get through customs and we are home free" Sonic explained

"Alright lets go" Silver said

After a hectic two hours or so and numerous stops for photos and being mistaken for terrorists, they made it to the jet.

It was a luxury private jet complete with a bar, waitress and leather seats. Silver rushed on and picked up a bottle of beer

"look what I have" he teased

"Nice one" Sonic and tails said.

Upon further inspection, they found blaze not dressed in a costume. She then explained that she was not leaving the plane during the mission. Soon after they took up, silver got up and went into the back to get changed. A short while later he came out dressed as Vergil from devil may cry, he even had his samurai sword and his hair was slicked back too.

"you look ten times cooler now" Sonic exclaimed

Silver grabbed the hilt of his sword and took a pose.

"I could kill you all in an instant" Silver threatened mockingly

"I wouldn't be so sure" tails replied taking a pen, opening up the death note and clicking his pen.

They all burst out laughing.

"Anyway, lets have a drink"

"Couldn't agree more" blaze said smiling

when they arrived in Japan, the group got off and were immediately briefed by Blaze by map.

"Okay, this is the plan, Sonic will use his speed to transport him and Tails to this building here" she circled a building on the map. "you will take this sniper kit and set up on the roof and provide cover for Silver if things go bad." she handed Sonic the kit "Silver you will find a way to infiltrate the base undetected and find the data we need, also take this earpiece so you can keep in contact with me, your sniper team and your support team"

Silver took the earpiece and placed it in his earpiece

"understood" Silver nodded

Blaze turned to the sniper team "go get set up"

"okay" tails said. He turned to Sonic "so how fast do you GOOOOOOO"

Sonic took off and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Blaze turned her attention back to Silver

"A little advice, you power is unstable so try not to use it, that means no regeneration so try not to get shot okay, here is a wrist monitor to keep track of your vitals" there was a slight sense of concern in her voice

"Don't worry I'll try not to get shot" he replied putting it on

She smiled and Silver ran off.

The streets were buzzing with activity. It was a really lively place. He had to stop for photos with a few people which he willingly agreed to.

But suddenly he felt dizzy and light headed. He leaned against a wall for support.

**"Silver..."** a demonic voice echoed in his head

Silver panicked but the nauseous affects left him.

" What is it" he thought

His earpiece crackled into life, it was blaze.

"Is everything okay, your heart rate dropped" blaze asked panicky

"Yeah I'm fine" Silver replied calmly

"okay, take it easy"

"I will"

Silver reached the base and got a report from Tails.

"we are set up, also there is scaffolding which leads to the top floor of the building" Tails stated.

"roger that, initiating mission" Silver acknowledged

"one more thing"

"go on" Silver said intrigued

"the data we are going to get is an air born virus capable of mutating an entire population and turning them into mindless zombies"

"Shit, did they succeed"

"apparently so"

"good thing we are going to wipe it out, huh"

"yeah..." Tails sounded unsure

"Silver change that approach with the **********" static filled Silver's ear. "there are too many ************"

Something was interfering with his earpiece and it was strong within seconds he had lost contact with his sniper team and most likely Blaze too. He had no choice, he had to continue with the mission.

He scanned the building and came to the conclusion that he would have to take the scaffolding to infiltrate the building due to it being heavily guarded.

He cautiously made his way to and scaffolding and began to climb

"could it be true" Silver thought "biological experiments in the middle of Japan? If so, why did shadow leave this out, it doesn't make any sense"

Silver reached the top and saw a skylight. He drew his sword, he was going to take out everyone inside quickly and quietly. Suddenly his sword glowed blue disappeared in a flash of light.

"what no" Silver said "why... where did it go" Silver started searching franticly. Unfortunately it was no where to be seen and the flash had attracted a guard to the roof. Silver dropped and rolled behind the skylight. The guard walked towards his hiding spot so he jumped out and strangled him. Silver turned his attention back to the skylight. He jumped in and studied the room. It was packed with cabinets containing vast amounts of coloured liquids in glass vials. There were also labels with Japanese writing on them. Silver noticed a desk with documents on it along with a laptop. He pulled out a USB stick and started transferring the entire hard drive to it. Just as it finished he heard horrendous screaming coming from down the hall. Silver immediately went to follow it but failed to see a clear warning written across the laptop screen.

As soon as he opened the door the sound was coming from, visions of him strapped to an operating table with a black creature hanging over him, rushed through his head. As soon as he had regained awareness he was surrounded. Before he had a chance to act, he was shot multiple times. He stumbled backwards and fell out a window. He crashed through each layer of the scaffolding he originally climbed up. When he landed, a sharp piece of metal sliced straight through his leg

(with Tails and Sonic)

Tails and Sonic just witnessed what had happened. Silver was still on the ground and several armed guards had surrounded him.

"Blaze?" Tails had raised her on his communicator

"yes" she replied

"Silver is...down"

"what" she shrieked "his heart rate is off the charts"

(with Silver)

A huge blast of blue light erupted from Silver body, dismembering everyone around him. Blood stained his face and his sword returned, one guard was still conscious but he soon passed out. He levitated in a godlike pose for a moment and a sick smile spread across his face. He lowered himself to the ground and his sword disappeared. Unknown to Silver, a guard had approached from behind with a knife but a bullet zipped past Silver and pierced the guards skull.

"boom headshot." Sonic said over the radio

Silver put his thumb up to the building which his sniper team had taken position

"nice shot" Silver complemented

A helicopter had just arrived at Tails's and Sonic's location and Silver started running, the Japanese military had just shown up. Silver dashed and dodged past but still got clipped by several bullets. He was tired from that strange energy outburst. An enemy lunged at Silver but he anticipated this and swiftly sidestepped.

When he reached the building he didn't stop and to much of Sonic's and Tails's, Silver ran up the building. He was glowing blue and extremely quick. The color dispersed just as he reached the top. He had no choice but to grab the ledge and pull himself up. The helicopter was no more than a few feet away but Silver vision was fading fast, blackness was starting to consume his vision. He was going to pass out.

The last thing he saw was Blaze running towards him.

"well done Silver" she whispered in his ear with affection in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Two Sides to Every Person**

Silver was awoken gently by Blaze, other than slapped.

"you okay" she asked

"I feel like sunshine" Silver groaned as he sat up "how many times was I shot"

"not many" she chuckled nervously

Blaze picked up his t-shirt and jacket, they were drenched in blood. Silver chucked slightly.

"so much for no regeneration" he chuckled

"It's not your fault, communications were cut off just before you entered the building so we couldn't warn you about the mass troops moving in and also the trap on their computer systems."

"yeah, can I have my jacket back please"

Blaze blushed "But it's riddled with bullet holes"

"I'll manage"

Silver tried to grab his jacket but Blaze stopped him with a hand.

"I'll get you a new one okay?"

Silver sighed, he knew there was no point in arguing.

"Fine, I'm going to go get some sleep"

"good Idea, you need it"

Silver walked off and stumbled slightly, he took a moment to steady himself and then continued walking.

As Silver approached his room he began to feel light headed, dizzy and started to stumble. His vision became blurry and distorted. Luckily for him Blaze followed him because she'd found a perfect jacket extremely quickly. She noticed something off about Silver. His breathing was heavy and he was using the wall for support. He started hearing voices in his head.

"Silver, here is that file you wanted"

"time to die"

"welcome to the order"

Silver covered his ears thinking it would help but it made it worse. Just as he reached his room, his legs gave out and he passed out. Blaze was able to catch him just in time. She carried him to his bed and called for a medic. She panicked, multiple ideas and theories rushed through her mind, trying to come up with a reason why he collapsed. Finally the medic arrived and began to examine him

Silver was in a dream-like state. He found himself in a foggy area that was completely empty but then something strange happened. He could see multiple things from his past, memories from his childhood. The worst ones. Silver could see himself being beaten up, spat on and insulted. Silver felt anger and rage. If he knew about his power back then he could have defended himself.

Suddenly the memories faded into mist and Silver could see what looked like himself in the distance. The other Silver turned and began waking toward Silver. As he got closer his appearance started to change. The coat he wore was worn and tattered, his skin was pale white and black veins could be seen though out his body, his eyes were blood red and staring into them felt like looking into the pits of hell themselves, his sword was scratched and broken. Finally was the blank expression on his face, it was cold and heartless. Silver noticed his handgun in the jacket, it looked like it was organic. The metal on the gun was meshed together with human tissue and worst of all, it looked like the gun was breathing.

Was this Silver's future self? It couldn't be.

"What are you?" Silver said forcing the words out

"you" the duplicate instantaneously appeared inches from Silver's face.

Silver stumbled backwards startled by his other self and fell on the ground. The duplicate stepped forward and Silver shut his eyes bracing himself for the worst but nothing came. He opened his eyes slowly and found the duplicates hand outstretched towards him

"Get up, I am you, you have nothing to fear from me

Silver took his hand and got up

"I may look like you but we don't have the same name"

Silver looked confused.

"My name is Revlis, I'm the manifestation of your anger and the reflection of your full power" Revlis explained

"Did you show me those...hateful memories" Silver began shaking with anger

"No, that was your own subconscious act, but I brought you to this place"

Silver was bewildered by the situation.

"I don't believe you" Silver declared

"very well, I'll prove it to you, the voice in your head was me, I warned you about danger and gave you power when threatened. Remember those S.W.A.T teams?"

Silver nodded "I believe you now"

"Good because our time is up now"

**(Outside Silver's dream)**

Tails and Sonic were in Silver's room and Shadow had just arrived in. he was quite worried. Tails was monitoring Silver's heartbeat and neural activity.

"this is not good at all, his heartbeat is deathly slow, how is he in this state" Tails said

Blaze gave Silver a shot of adrenaline.

"Any difference?" she asked hopeful

"Leave him he'll be fine" Shadow said

Blaze shot up and grabbed Shadow

"HOW DARE YOU" she shouted "I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM"

"I'm sorry, it came out wrong"

Tails glanced at shadow "He can survive any physical wound but I don't know about illness" to Tails's amazement, Silver's scars turned blood red "I need help here Blaze"

Blaze immediately moved to Tails's aid and she noticed the bizzare event. She reached out to touch Silver and he suddenly opened his eyes and shot up.

Silver gasped for air.

"Silver you're back" Blaze said as she hugged him tightly. Relief showed on the groups faces "What happened"

Silver stared intently at his glowing scars. He could hear Revlis

"Remember: through your anger I am born. In dire situations channel all your anger and hatred to summon me to assist you" he echoed

The glow faded

"I don't exactly know what happened"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and also sorry for the delay, I like writing original stories with my own original characters and plots which I get carried away with. I sometimes convert them in to Fanfiction material, anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Feel free to express your view on this story and leave a review.**


End file.
